


【drarry】暗恋阵线联盟

by beautifulloserha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 暗恋金妮的阿斯托利亚和暗恋哈利的德拉科决定合伙拆散他们。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【drarry】暗恋阵线联盟

霍格莫德村，猪头酒吧。

德拉科和阿斯托利亚单独坐在靠窗的位置，他们面前摆着两杯黄油啤酒，奶白色的泡沫发出细微的“滋滋”声。窗外飘着雪花，穿着麻瓜服装或者巫师校袍的同学们熙熙攘攘，留下杂乱无章的脚印。德拉科的心情就和那些积雪上的脚印差不多。

“呃……德拉科？”阿斯托利亚不确定地出声。她的声音细细的，就像她的人这么纤细。那比德拉科稍显灿烂的金色卷发披在身后，纯净的蓝眼睛透出温柔安静的光芒，完美的淑女范本。

德拉科露出一个礼貌但虚伪的微笑：“格林格拉斯小姐，很抱歉，我不知道你姐姐正在生病。一定很担心吧？等雪停了，我会尽快送你回学校。”

阿斯托利亚微微一笑，端正坐姿，十分矜持地点了点头，一对可爱的酒窝若隐若现。“马尔福先生，谢谢你。我的确有点担心达芙妮，请你原谅我的心不在焉。”

战争在半年前就结束了，所有学生都回到霍格沃茨继续完成学业。斯莱特林公共休息室前所未有的空旷，幸存下来的纯血家族自然追求更紧密的联合，而结合利益最便捷的方式就是联姻。阿斯托利亚的父母为她选择了马尔福家的独子，她相信年轻的马尔福也从自己的父母那里接到了相同的书信。但这无疑是一场气氛尴尬的相亲，他们差了两个年级，在此之前几乎没有任何交集。更重要的是，他们对彼此兴致缺缺。

一阵喧哗随着风铃和寒冷的雪风打破沉闷的空气，一群兴奋的狮子勾肩搭背蹩进酒吧大门，被拥围在正中间的是两对风头正劲的英雄情侣：赫敏和罗恩、救世主和金妮韦斯莱，他们没有注意到安静的角落里还坐着两个斯莱特林。

“雪小了，我送你回去吧。”德拉科站起身，阿斯托利亚也同意了这个建议，即使雪根本没见小，反而还有越下越大的趋势。两人一前一后，就在德拉科将手搭上门把时，斐尼甘那该死的富有穿透力的嗓音响彻在整个酒吧上空。

“看看那是谁！马尔福，你交新女友了？噢，真可怜，帕金森抛弃你了不是吗？”

那一瞬间，阿斯托利亚和德拉科脸上懊恼的表情几乎一模一样。

回过身，德拉科冷淡的目光从这群格兰芬多的头顶掠过：“多谢关心，斐尼甘。”

斐尼甘有种一拳揍到棉花上的感觉——这可不该是马尔福应有的反应！准确说，斯莱特林可不该是这种反应。这群阴险的小蛇回到学校后也太低调了，太安分了，直接导致精力旺盛的格兰芬多们生出一种拔剑四顾心茫然的无边寂寞。

德拉科似乎冷笑了一下，阿斯托利亚从头到尾都没有多说一句话，只是站在他身边。只要不瞎，任何人都会认为他们是极为般配的一对儿。哈利鬼使神差地站起身，叫住正欲转身离去的斯莱特林：“德拉科，等一下！”

德拉科再次停下脚步。“是的，我在。请问还有什么吩咐吗？伟大的圣人波特？”他嘲讽的语调几乎可以直接搬上戏剧舞台，阿斯托利亚为此几乎按不住想要翘起来的嘴角。哈利被刺得瑟缩了一下：“我只是想说，你的魔杖还在我这儿。也许你想拿回去？”

任何情绪瞬间从德拉科脸上褪的干干净净，他深深看了哈利一眼，但语调还算轻快：“魔杖选择巫师。波特，它属于你了。”

阿斯托利亚甚至能听出一丝慷慨。

一只白皙的手拽着哈利的手臂将他扯回椅子里，毫无疑问，是金妮。赫敏就坐在她旁边，此刻目光中流露出一丝担忧：“奥利凡德魔杖店还在整修，听说要两个月后才会重新开张。这段时间你用什么完成课业？”

罗恩哼哼唧唧道：“不能用最好，斯莱特林少了多少加分！”

德拉科瞪了他一眼：“恐怕让你失望了！我可以用我母亲的魔杖，属于斯莱特林的加分一厘也不会少。”

“但你说那用起来不称手！”哈利的头又探了出来，看起来就像是从橡树叶里竖起耳朵的莽撞松鼠。那对圆镜片下的碧绿双眼闪烁着真诚，注视着金发少年。

德拉科轻哼一声：“不用你操心。”

他推开门，杂着雪花的寒风倒灌进来。阿斯托利亚抱住手臂颤了颤，但德拉科没有注意，倒是金妮注意到了。她一开始就觉得这个低年级斯莱特林莫名眼熟。

“马尔福！”她拿起斐尼甘的雨伞扔过去：“不称手的魔杖很难同时施放两个魔咒吧，保温和挡雪，我想你的小女朋友都很需要。”

阿斯托利亚瞬间涨红了脸，结结巴巴地嘟囔了一句什么。但她的声音太小了，连站在身边的德拉科都没能听清。

他接过雨伞，无视了斐尼甘“嘿那是我的伞”的尖叫，留下一句冰冷的“谢谢”，和阿斯托利亚消失在大雪里。门重新关上，温暖的空气在屋内循环，黄油啤酒的香味和劈啪作响的柴火令人愉快。

哈利发了会儿呆，他的两个朋友好笑地看着他发呆，就连金妮也一样。突然，就像被惊醒一般，哈利转过头，不知道是在问谁：“帕金森真的抛弃了他？”

赫敏眨眨眼，故作正经：“抛弃了谁？”

“我是说德拉科。”哈利皱起眉毛，刚刚斐尼甘说的，大家都没注意吗？

罗恩朝天花板翻了个白眼：“老伙计，你什么时候开始叫那只该死的雪貂‘德拉科’了？”

“嗯……我猜是从他在决战时扔给我魔杖开始？”哈利露出一个微笑：“我只是觉得没必要像以前那样针锋相对，那没意义。”

“但很有意思。”罗恩抹掉嘴唇上方的白色泡沫，发出一声夸张的哀叹：“梅林啊！这一潭死水的和平！”

金妮插进他们的对话：“你们知道马尔福的新女朋友是谁吗？我总觉得有点眼熟。”

格兰芬多黄金三人组纷纷摇头。

正和斐尼甘扳手腕的托马斯闻言转过身：“那是阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，五年级。她是达芙妮·格林格拉斯的亲妹妹。是个美人儿，对吧？”

金妮确定自己是第一次听到阿斯托利亚这个名字。

在回霍格沃茨的路上，德拉科撑着伞，阿斯托利亚亦步亦趋跟在他身边。“韦斯莱小姐人真好，而且很细心。”她清楚德拉科不喜欢韦斯莱一家，但她控制不住自己。梅林的胡子，她的脸上甚至还残留着淡淡的红晕。

出于对淑女的尊重，德拉科将那句咬牙切齿的“红头发小母鼬”吞回肚子里。

“但她的雀斑有点糟糕，分布在鼻翼两侧，实在太显眼了。”好吧，他还是控制不住自己厌恶的情绪。

“我倒觉得那很可爱，很有活力！”阿斯托利亚反驳道：“韦斯莱小姐的美丽是全校公认的。但看看救世主那头鸟窝一样杂乱的头发，他们站在一起一点也不相称！”

“是的，波特有点随性。但你不得不承认，那头凌乱的黑发有它独特的魅力。而韦斯莱呢，她只是美得中规中矩。所以我很同意你，他们站在一起一点也不相称。而且波特的绿眼睛搭配韦斯莱的红头发简直就像巨怪的鼻涕一样恶心。”

“中规中矩！中规中矩？你没见过她打魁地奇的样子吗？她简直是一团在空中飞舞的火焰！马尔福先生，这样评价一位优秀的女性实在太失礼了。”

“在空中飞舞的火焰？哈！除了波特，我想没人配得上这个比喻。女韦斯莱还差得远呢！我只是实话实说罢了。”

阿斯托利亚停下脚步，愤怒地指控：“马尔福先生，你为什么非得针对韦斯莱小姐不可呢！”

德拉科也停了下来，握住伞柄的手指用力到发白：“格林格拉斯小姐，容我提醒，是你先诋毁波特的！”

话音落地，雪风呼啸而过。两个斯莱特林理智回笼，吧唧闭上嘴。可惜说出的话就像是飞出笼子的小鸟，自由地在别人脑海里转着圈儿。

德拉科和阿斯托利亚的脸颊都染上了羞愧的红晕。

良久，德拉科轻咳一声，加强了效力减弱的保温咒语：“至少，有一点我们达成了共识。”

阿斯托利亚点点头，又变回那个羞涩柔软的小淑女：“是的，波特和韦斯莱小姐一点也不相称。另外，”她仰起头笑出一对可爱的酒窝：“我们也不应该订婚。”

德拉科皱起眉头：“我想，这是我们的家族应该考虑的事情。不是吗？”

“但你喜欢波特。巫师界的明日之星，救世主，战争英雄……随便吧，这可比格林格拉斯家族有价值得多。”

“不要妄自菲薄，格林格拉斯小姐。”德拉科回头，但他已经看不见猪头酒吧的招牌了：“况且波特已经有女朋友了。”

“那就拆散他们。”阿斯托利亚那轻柔的嗓音里有石头一样的坚定。

德拉科瞪住她，怀疑自己幻听了。

“拆散他们，你得到救世主，我得到韦斯莱小姐。马尔福先生，你敢吗？如果你同意，我们可以制定一个详细的计划。”

这想法太大胆了，德拉科从未想过要拆散他们，更别提得到波特那个迟钝的傻疤头了！人人都知道他和韦斯莱一家的亲密关系，人人都觉得他和金妮韦斯莱理所应当是一对儿。德拉科自然不能免俗，他也是“人人”中的一个。

大雪中，两个斯莱特林对视着，分享秘密让他们那狡猾多变的心试探着靠近。

终于，大的那个友好地伸出手掌：“德拉科。”

小的那个紧紧握住：“德拉科，叫我利亚。”

已经被两条小蛇锁定的哈利和金妮浑然不觉，他们在猪头酒吧灌了不少黄油啤酒才离开。不光他们，所有人都喝得醉醺醺的。哈利揽着金妮的腰，金妮抱着他的手臂，在雪地里跌跌撞撞。“你说，帕金森为什么要抛弃德拉科呢？战争才刚结束，这太残忍了！”哈利还在纠结这个问题。赫敏是所有人中间最清醒的，她无奈地翻了个白眼：“哈利，你是不是傻？他们早在四年级就分手了！而且这场恋情有持续到半个月吗？”金妮哈哈大笑：“哈利，所有人都知道纯血家族之间正在紧锣密鼓地联姻，帕金森和扎比尼就是这么订婚的。嗯……马尔福和他的小女朋友应该也一样。”

罗恩打了个嗝儿：“格林格拉斯和马尔福看起来挺般配的。当然，不会比我们更般配了！”他揽过赫敏的脖子，在她嘴唇上留下一个黄油啤酒味的吻，而赫敏纵容了他。哈利看着他幸福的朋友们傻笑，而金妮还在醉意中苦苦思索她究竟在哪儿见过马尔福的小女朋友。那个阿斯托利亚，她们一定是见过！这孩子看起来非常乖巧，和那只狂妄自大的雪貂在一起真的不会受欺负吗？梅林的三角内裤！她的父母一定是疯了才会把她塞给马尔福这个华而不实的草包！

早已回到地窖的德拉科打了个喷嚏。

阿斯托利亚关心地询问：“感冒了吗？”德拉科摇了摇头。

斯莱特林们都知道他俩正在相亲，所以没人打扰，给他们在壁炉跟前留下一个自由而私密的空间——这完全方便他们制定那个邪恶的计划。

“首先，狮子喜欢追逐猎物！”阿斯托利亚一边说，一边记下。

“而且易怒。”德拉科补充。

“正义感过剩！”

“以英雄自居却心软得一塌糊涂。”

“轻信！”

“同情心泛滥。”

“火辣！”

阿斯托利亚连忙捂住自己的嘴巴。

德拉科却露出一个危险的假笑，修长手指握着魔杖，轻轻敲了敲他们的笔记本

——“是的。该死的火辣。”

哈利觉得德拉科最近有些奇怪，这也是他早餐时一直盯着斯莱特林长桌，以至于把培根喂进鼻子里的原因。

很明显，德拉科瘦了。哈利的目光从他尖尖的下颌移到他的眼睛——还有浓重的黑眼圈，在苍白的皮肤上真够刺眼的。而且他食欲不振，只吃了一个煎蛋，喝了半杯牛奶。

噢，他一天比一天憔悴。自从上周末猪头酒吧一别，哈利就没能和德拉科说上话。当时他看起来还不错，虽然有些阴郁，但气色很好，那张嘴一如既往朝外喷射毒液。这才一周的时间，究竟发生了什么？

这时阿斯托利亚坐到了德拉科身边。

哈利的叉子从他的火腿上滑下去，在瓷盘上发出一声尖锐的摩擦——格林格拉斯在和德拉科相亲，难道是他们之间出了问题？德拉科在为情所困？

罗恩将火腿从哈利盘子里叉走，喂进嘴里：“老伙计，别糟蹋你的食物！”哈利嘟囔道“我没有”，但他压根没发现自己盘子里少了一截火腿肉。

阿斯托利亚坐在德拉科身边，一只手捏着餐巾优雅地擦拭嘴角，另一只手在桌子底下狠狠拍上德拉科的手背，阻止他去拿那盘树莓酱吐司。

“别再吃了，波特看着你呢！”她压低声音：“再坚持几天，我看他就快要来主动找你了。”

“梅林的胡子！我十八岁，我是个男孩儿！我需要食物！”德拉科痛苦地呻吟：“你还不让我凌晨两点之前睡觉，这会影响我长高！”

“你已经够高了。亲爱的，至少比格兰芬多的救世主高。”阿斯托利亚的眼睛始终小心翼翼地盯着金红色长桌，当她发现金妮放下刀叉后，她也跟着结束用餐：“德拉科，我走了。韦斯莱小姐的第一节课是占卜课，我得去教室外面制造偶遇。祝你好运！”她站起身，捧着德拉科的脸颊在他额头上亲吻一下，余光瞥见救世主的叉子再一次从食物上滑了下去。

德拉科不满地小声抱怨：“为什么你才是主动出击的那个，而我却要博取同情？”

“第一，你的可怜相能分散救世主的注意力，而我不能对韦斯莱小姐产生同样的影响，我们还不够熟；第二，你的主动出击可能引发韦斯莱小姐的危机感。女孩子的嫉妒心和占有欲是很神奇的，往往越过爱情和理智的作用代替她们做决定——我们必须规避这样的风险。”

阿斯托利亚快速说完这一长串安抚，追着金妮的脚步离开了。德拉科独自面对一长桌树莓酱吐司、三明治、巧克力蛋糕、热牛奶……惨淡微笑。而布雷斯和潘西，居然还在他对面互相喂食冰淇淋！

德拉科将手臂交叉抱在胸前。

“布雷斯，我的前女友小姐不喜欢香草冰淇淋。”

布雷斯甜蜜温柔的表情一僵。

“潘西，我的前男友先生最讨厌榛果碎冰淇淋。”

潘西舀冰淇淋的手一顿，她嘴角抽动：“德拉科，亲爱的，也许你该先操心你的现任女友？别再让她当金妮韦斯莱的小尾巴之类的。”

德拉科轻哼一声，不置可否。

金妮也发现了，最近她身后多了一条小尾巴。没错，就是那个五年级斯莱特林，据说要成为马尔福未婚妻的小格林格拉斯。如果不是因为小格林格拉斯的酒窝和长睫毛看起来就像洋娃娃一样无害，金妮简直要怀疑斯莱特林们又有什么阴谋。短短一周，金妮已经在图书馆、湖边、格兰芬多塔楼附近、魔药教室等地点，“偶遇”小格林格拉斯不下十次了。一开始是还雨伞，后来是请她品尝亲自烤的曲奇饼干，再是请教她如何施放蝙蝠精魔咒……

“韦斯莱小姐，请等一下！”

又来了。

金妮脚步一顿，转过身。她的朋友们已经习以为常，冲她耸耸肩，先走一步。

“叫我韦斯莱就好。”金妮看着气喘吁吁跑过来的金发女孩，不禁露出一丝微笑。是的，她的确不怎么喜欢斯莱特林，但……马尔福的准未婚妻？这听起来挺让人同情，多倒霉才得和那只自以为是的雪貂绑定在一起啊！另外，格林格拉斯做的曲奇饼真是天杀的好吃！

“韦……韦斯莱，”阿斯托利亚的脸颊微微泛红，不知是因为小跑还是其他原因。此时已经快上课了，走廊上空空荡荡，残存的积雪反射着明亮的阳光。金妮等她喘匀了气儿才问：“有什么事吗？”

阿斯托利亚心道有个恋爱想找你谈谈行不行？

“呃，嗯……今天天气不错，你有魁地奇训练吗？”

金妮意有所指地反问：“我有没有魁地奇训练，难道你不清楚吗？”

阿斯托利亚有点心虚，她的确有一张“金妮韦斯莱日常行程表”。

“我想，请你教我打魁地奇。”阿斯托利亚鼓起勇气：“拜托了，请教我打魁地奇！”

金妮瞪大双眼，以一种半是怀疑半是研究的目光打量着阿斯托利亚。如果猜的没错，眼前这个纤细小巧的斯莱特林可能除了一年级的飞行课就再没上过扫帚！当然，她轻盈的外形很适合做一个找球手，但同时她又太柔软了，经受不起魁地奇这项高危运动的磕磕碰碰……等等，金妮回过神儿：我为什么要考虑为斯莱特林培养一个找球手？

阿斯托利亚十指紧扣，以一种祈祷的方式握在胸前：“教我吧，好不好？我和德拉科差了两个年级，我真的想找一点共同话题。他是斯莱特林的找球手，他热爱魁地奇！”

金妮犹豫着，小格林格拉斯海蓝色的双眼哀求地看着她，可怜又可爱。

阿斯托利亚加上最后一根稻草：“我会用自己亲手烤的黄油曲奇做学费的，求你了！”

黄油曲奇这个词成功唤醒了金妮的味蕾。梅林的袜子！马尔福那厮走了什么好运？

“那你下午四点带着飞天扫帚来魁地奇球场等我吧。”金妮决定帮这个小格林格拉斯一把。阿斯托利亚整个人都被点亮了，她再三道谢，从内心深处散发出的单纯快乐足以感染任何人！

当上课铃响起，两人在教室门口分手。金妮叫住她：“格林……阿斯托……呃……”阿斯托利亚微笑着：“利亚，叫我利亚。”金妮松了一口气，也笑了：“利亚，我们以前见过吗？我的意思是，在猪头酒吧之前。”阿斯托利亚摇摇头，露出思索的神色：“我想没有。当然，我单方面见过你，毕竟你是大名鼎鼎的金妮韦斯莱。”

金妮有些不好意思，作为掩饰，她将一缕红发别到耳后。她还是觉得阿斯托利亚非常眼熟，她们一定，一定见过。在某处。

与此同时，七年级正在上变形课，麦格教授让他们两人一组练习。作为格兰芬多黄金三人组当中最明亮的电灯泡，哈利自觉站到了纳威身旁。另一边，德拉科谢绝了布雷斯的组队邀请；推潘西到他未婚夫身边；瞪走了踟躇不定的诺特；躲开热情如火的高尔……终于，当整间教室安静下来，所有人都站在自己的搭档身边，只有德拉科孤零零地，像朵阴沉的乌云，落在最后一排。

麦格教授一如既往地严厉：“马尔福先生，你的搭档呢？”

哈利的耳朵灵敏地捕捉到了关键词。

德拉科故作坚强的声音低低响起：“我的魔杖不太好用，我想这就是原因。”

噢，梅林！哈利的心脏因内疚绞成一团。他发誓，抢走德拉科的魔杖只是不假思索的权宜之计，他从未希望将德拉科推入这般尴尬的境地。

“哈利，我想和纳威一起。”

一把空灵的嗓音打破寂静，众人这才注意到“疯姑娘”洛夫古德也落单了。纳威惊喜地望过去，卢娜像个误入凡尘的精灵：“因为纳威是我的男朋友。”

电灯泡波特先生连忙为卢娜让出位置。“我和德拉科，”他看向最后一排：“德拉科，可以吗？”

德拉科看起来没什么不可以，他撇撇嘴，往旁边挪了两步，等着哈利过来。

麦格教授拍拍手掌：“现在开始！”

由于众所周知的魔杖问题，德拉科没有急着将那块木头变成猫。哈利倒是很认真地在尝试，虽然结果不尽如人意。但他认真的样子真是……那双绿眼睛专注在木头上，嘴唇喃喃着咒语，魔杖尖随着额前的乱发一点一点。德拉科甚至有些嫉妒那块始终变不成猫咪的蠢木头了。

他舔舔嘴唇，觉得有些饿——双重意义上的。

也许是德拉科的视线太具侵略性，很难被忽略，哈利抬起头：“德拉科，你想试试吗？”

德拉科拿起纳西莎的魔杖，指着木头念出咒语。他没有成功，木头上只覆盖了一层绒毛——刚刚哈利至少能变出尾巴和耳朵出来。哈利想安慰他一下，正在措辞，却闻到一阵奶油的香味。麦格教授走到两人身后，探头看了看，伸手往木头上一抹，哈利这才发现那根本不是什么绒毛，而是一层雪白的奶油！

“马尔福先生，你很饿吗？”麦格教授将指头伸进嘴里尝了尝：“味道不错。但变形术要求非常集中的注意力。”

哈利目瞪口呆，德拉科简直连头发根都红透了。他刚刚在想什么来着？红丝绒蛋糕从波特的侧颈皮肤上尝起来会不会像洒了海盐一样？该死！利亚再这么饿着他，他就要产生幻觉了！

“德拉科，你早上的确没吃多少。你怎么了？”哈利举起魔杖，将盖着奶油的小木块变回去。马尔福轻咳一声：“没睡好，食欲不振。”

“为什么没睡好？”哈利问出口就后悔了，他一点也不想听到“和格林格拉斯沉沦爱河无心睡眠”这样的答案。

“不用你操心。”德拉科再一次用这句话打发了他。

哈利噎住了。好吧，他的确关心这个金发斯莱特林，但他显然还没有习惯这种关心。德拉科冷淡的态度足以让他打退堂鼓。哈利沉默了，他们的魔咒练习大概是整座教室里最沉闷枯燥的。德拉科一直在用那根与他并不完全契合的魔咒尝试，一次又一次，但最好的一次，也只是变出了四只肉垫。

哈利注视着他，注视他稍长的金发，注视他细挺的鼻子，注视他阴郁的眼睑，注视他从深色袖口伸出的一截手腕——苍白消瘦，有种透明的质感，好像可以看见浅蓝色的静脉血管。

德拉科给他一种感觉。战争结束了，但他还停留在一片废墟的霍格沃茨，或者逼仄天空下的马尔福庄园。他没能走出来，他因为某些原因停留在那里，无法迈出脚步进入新的生活。上周在猪头酒吧，德拉科就已经给他留下这样的印象：他站在温暖的室内，却像一片执意不化的冰雪。

哈利不知他为何消瘦，不知他为何固执。但这也足以让他无视德拉科的冷淡，再一次靠近。

“虽然魔杖不称手，但多练习也可以有效果的。如果你想，有求必应室是个好地方。另外，我会把那根山楂木魔杖带来……不管怎样，你可以用它试试？”

德拉科闻言，目光终于回到了哈利脸上，他的目光令人捉摸不透。

上周，在斯莱特林公共休息室的壁炉跟前，伟大的恋爱哲学家格林格拉斯小姐曾经曰过：示人以弱，柔能克刚；以退为进，以守为攻。此乃攻略格兰芬多之不二法门！

德拉科在心里奖励了阿斯托利亚一整盒血腥棒棒糖——干得漂亮！利亚！

“真的吗？山楂木魔杖？”德拉科有点高兴又有点犹豫地再次确认。尝到了甜头，扮可怜也更卖力了，完全忘了上周是谁还大手一挥，慷慨宣布：波特，它属于你了！

哈利的心脏再次绞成一团，几乎能拧出青柠檬的汁儿。他用力点头：“当然，我会带来的！”

“那我们什么时候开始？”德拉科迫不及待了：“每周五下午可以吗？”

哈利被德拉科脸上突然绽开的笑容晃得晕乎乎的：“可以，时间随你。”

下课后，哈利跟着格兰芬多大部队离开教室，走之前和德拉科交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。德拉科拖拖拉拉地留到最后，确定只剩他一个人，才用魔杖指着备受蹂躏的小木块，念出那句咒语。一秒钟后，木块变成了猫咪，娇声蹭了蹭德拉科的手掌。

可惜他还没来得及高兴，猫咪就又回到木块形态了。他再三尝试，也没法将猫咪再次完整变出来。

“啧，果然还是不顺手！”德拉科轻轻甩了甩他母亲的魔杖，心情就像窗外的天空一样晴朗。

等到红霞布满天空，夕阳悬挂在遥远的树梢，积雪只剩下薄薄一层，雪水涓涓，如溪流渗入湿润的土地。魁地奇球场上的草坪还是一片枯黄，但在酡红的夕光笼罩下，只剩油画般的苍劲，不见一丝萧索了。

阿斯托利亚从飞天扫帚上下来，浑身是汗，金发湿润黏在脸颊上，显得整张脸又小了一圈。金妮以一个帅气的俯冲结束了飞行训练，稳稳停在阿斯托利亚身边。就像她猜测的那样，利亚在飞行课后就再没碰过飞天扫帚。今天下午可真够吃力的，光是克服她对于高空的心理障碍就废了不少功夫。

阿斯托利亚用魔杖将一块草地变得干爽，整个人瘫软下去。金妮坐到她身边，感觉风中满是女孩的馨香。

“我还差得远，对吗？我需要更多，更多的练习！”

金妮哼笑：“真有自知之明，最好固定时间练习，稳步提高。哈利那种天赋是求不来的，不用想着速成了。”

“你觉得每周五下午怎样？我没有课。”阿斯托利亚还在轻轻踹气儿，脸上红晕未褪。金妮抚了抚她的脊背，结果人家喘得更厉害了。

“我也没课，没问题。”她收回手掌，掌心发烫，好像还能感觉到一节一节，温润的脊梁。

阿斯托利亚露出一个灿烂如春日提早到来的笑容，两颊酒窝可爱得无法形容！金妮突然想起她在哪里见过阿斯托利亚了——她四岁时收到的圣诞节礼物，那本麻瓜童话书！插图里有个住在高塔上的公主，也是这样金色的长卷发，这样海蓝色的眼睛，这样甜美的酒窝！

童年时期的金妮无数次伸出手指想戳一戳公主的酒窝，但憾于麻瓜的图片不会动，每一次她都只是像个傻瓜，得不到丝毫回应。现在，一对鲜活的酒窝就在金妮面前。她像小时候一样伸出手指，轻轻戳了戳那凹陷——阿斯托利亚愣住了。

金妮猛地收回手，脸颊就像她的头发一样红，完全手足无措：“对不起，我……我不是有意……对不起！”

但阿斯托利亚没有生气，她阻止金妮挥动的手臂，那对酒窝再一次浮现在她甜美的脸颊上。她偏过头，斜睨着金妮，将一侧酒窝送到金妮面前。

“韦斯莱小姐，还想再戳一次吗？”

金妮睁大她巧克力色的眼睛：“什么？可以吗？”

“嗯嗯！”金发女孩的酒窝更深了：“当然可以！”

金妮伸出手指，完全陷进一湾醇酒里。

当天晚上，金妮和哈利在格兰芬多公共休息室下了两盘巫师棋，结果全程被罗恩强行指点江山，休闲时间以群殴韦斯莱先生告终。互道晚安之后，两人各自回到寝室，总觉得好像忘记了什么。

直到躺在床上，一天种种如流水淌过脑海，哈利和金妮才同时“啪”一声拍响自己的额头

——“完了！我忘记周五下午是和金妮/哈利例行约会的日子了！”

两个月后，格兰芬多公共休息室。

积雪融化，打人柳都抽出新芽，壁炉的火光彻底熄灭。罗恩和赫敏依偎在一起看书，对面的扶手椅里分别坐着哈利和金妮。他们最近都很忙，一个忙着教斯莱特林打魁地奇，另一个忙着和斯莱特林练习咒语。

为此他们甚至取消了周五下午的例行约会！

这不正常，这完全不正常。罗恩靠近赫敏，在她耳边轻声问：“这两人要多久才会发现自己仿佛谈了假恋爱？”赫敏嘟了一声，看向对面——哈利在用金妮的魔杖练习今天的魔咒——据他说，他要亲自尝试一下用一根不太趁手的魔杖究竟是什么感觉；而金妮正在看一本麻瓜健身教程，尝试为马尔福的准未婚妻制作一个提升身体素质的锻炼计划。保守派的纯血巫师通常过于看重魔法而忽视了对身体力量的训练。

赫敏咳嗽两声，在罗恩的怂恿下开口：“哈利，金妮，你们最近有约会过吗？”

两人同时抬起头，表情出奇地相似，都是一脸“我们哪有时间约会”的懵逼。金妮将健身教程放在膝盖上：“呃，似乎没有？因为我很忙。魁地奇训练，上课，还要给利亚开小灶。”她转向哈利：“但哈利也很忙，我们达成了一致，不是吗？”

哈利附和着点头：“没错，我们之间没有矛盾，一切都很好。”

赫敏忍住了翻白眼的冲动：“你们当然没有矛盾，因为你们甚至没有交流也没有接触！你们应该去约会，而不是把时间浪费在魁地奇球场上或者有求必应屋里。你们不能因为两个斯莱特林就牺牲和恋人的相处。”

“不，赫敏。事实上，利亚并不是通常意义上的‘斯莱特林’。她非常……非常……”金妮的脸上绽开大大的笑容：“她真的非常甜美！就像她做的曲奇饼一样！和利亚共度的时光总是那么快乐，这非常值得。”她看着哈利，脸颊发红：“当然，我不是说和你一起不快乐，只是……利亚真的需要我。我们是格兰芬多，我们总是帮助别人，不是吗？”

哈利安抚她：“当然，当然。我完全能够理解，我没有要责怪你的意思。德拉科也是真的需要我。难道你们没有注意到吗？自从我们开始一起训练之后，他对他母亲的魔杖就驾驭得越来越棒了！而且他完全没有再出言不逊，恰恰相反，我发现他称得上妙语连珠。”

罗恩急得大叫：“可情侣不该是这样！”

赫敏连忙拦住他，对哈利和金妮露出一个无奈的笑容：“好吧，我相信这只是暂时的。金妮，罗恩只是担心你，知道你们之间没有任何问题就好了。毕竟奥利凡德这周末就重新开张。哈利，马尔福只要再去购买一根属于他自己的魔杖就可以结束你们之间的特训。那么格林格拉斯小姐的魁地奇也可以由他的男朋友来指导。一切都会好起来。不是吗？”

最后一句是对着罗恩说的。

罗恩安静下来，竭力露出一个笑容：“是的，一切都会好起来。”

哈利的笑容渐渐褪去。他都忘了，奥利凡德还会重新开张。

金妮有些不高兴，她嘟囔道：“谁知道那只雪貂会不会好好教利亚？他甚至都没能赢过哈利哪怕一次！利亚的父母怎么能放心让她嫁给马尔福这虚有其表的草包？他不会对利亚负责的。”

“金妮，德拉科毫无疑问值得格林格拉斯！”哈利皱起眉头，与金妮争辩：“他真的改变了很多，战争让所有人成长，不光是我们，也包括斯莱特林。德拉科很棒，他英俊潇洒，风趣幽默，虽然有些高傲但这无损他的可爱。而格林格拉斯，在我看来还只是一个小孩子，她根本不会懂德拉科经历过的一切。如果他们之间真的有不相称的地方，那么问题也一定出在格林格拉斯身上。”

“哈利，你怎么可以这么说！利亚温柔热情，她是我见过的最吸引人的女孩，更别提她还有一对甜美动人的酒窝。她就是为了和马尔福有更多共同爱好才来找我训练魁地奇。是的，她比我们小两岁，可雪貂也不见得有多成熟！你忘了他的手段都有多么幼稚了吗？”

“可德拉科值得更好的，而不是一段政治联姻！”

“噢，这正是我想为利亚说的话！她值得更好的，政治联姻也不该和那只该死的雪貂！”

罗恩和赫敏已经被这急转直下的剧情吓呆了。

公共休息室的入口突然打开，让哈利咽下了还未出口的反驳。西莫和纳威完全没留意室内诡异的氛围，他们冲过来，带来最新鲜的八卦——马尔福和格林格拉斯，他们要订婚了！

“什么时候？”赫敏咽了口唾沫，偷偷看向哈利和金妮。

“据说是在下周末。他们还要回马尔福庄园举办订婚仪式。”西莫拍拍哈利的肩膀：“你和金妮什么时候订婚？或者你们不打算订婚了，毕业就结婚吗？”

纳威撞了一下西莫的肩膀。哈利已经呆了。金妮愣了愣，“啪”一声合上她的麻瓜健身教程，头也不回地离开。

此时此刻，私自放出订婚消息的德拉科和阿斯托利亚正泡在图书馆里营造一种“我们情投意合”的假象。德拉科正在看一本《高级魔药公式大全》，阿斯托利亚则在复习她的魔法史。

两人同时打了个喷嚏。

第二天是周五。哈利和德拉科在有求必应室练习，整整两个小时，哈利都没有问他订婚是真是假。他们练习了变形术，黑魔法防御术，德拉科还指点了几句哈利正在写的魔药学论文。离开有求必应室时，哈利感受到一股浓浓的眷恋——是的，这样的时光不常有了，奥利凡德已经重新开张了。

德拉科的手掌放在门上，却没有用力。他转过身，金发在灯下闪闪发亮，笑容温和。

“波特，明天能陪我去对角巷吗？奥利凡德魔杖店开张了，我该去买一根新魔杖。我知道这要求有点无理，但这两个月是你在帮助我克服魔杖带来的问题，所以……”

哈利的心脏酸得能拧出青柠汁儿，他强颜欢笑，打断这个令人充满保护欲的发言：“这不是什么无理的要求，我很高兴你邀请我和你一起去！”

德拉科露出一个被阿斯托利亚形容为“欣慰中潜藏着心酸，心酸里浮出庆幸，庆幸下掩盖失落”的复杂表情——顺带一提，他对着镜子练习了整个下午。

“是吗？我以为你会更想和女韦斯莱共度周末。”他耸耸肩：“最近我占用了太多你们的时间，这让我感到抱歉。”

哈利扯住他的手臂：“德拉科！可能你不相信，但你真的不用……总之，你不用感到抱歉。”

德拉科疑惑了：“为什么？”

哈利讷讷无言，像一只熟透的番茄。对啊，为什么？不就是一起去对角巷吗，为什么会这么开心，这么迫不及待？

德拉科没再追问他。因为伟大的恋爱哲学家格林格拉斯小姐还曰过：钓鱼的最高境界，是要鱼儿主动钻到你的网里来。

德拉科认为自己是一个伟大的渔夫，最不缺的就是耐性。

他推开有求必应室的门：“那么，明天见。”

哈利点点头，与德拉科目光相碰，碰一碰又缩回来。

——“德拉科，明天见。”

万万没想到，周末的对角巷之行会变成四人约会。

美好的晴天，暮春阳光被微风吹落肩头。阿斯托利亚挽着金妮的手臂，与她们的男朋友相逢在打开对角巷的砖墙前。

场面一度十分尴尬。

金妮心想要不要让利亚去到马尔福身边，毕竟他们都快要订婚了。可是好不舍不得啊，利亚现在正挽着自己的手臂！这样的角度，稍微低一低头就能看见可爱的长睫毛和甜甜的酒窝。

哈利的想法和他的女朋友大同小异。

德拉科倒是若无其事，简单问候了阿斯托利亚两句，注意力就又回到了哈利身上。目睹这一切的金妮，越发觉得马尔福是个不可靠的未婚夫人选。

“金妮，你们这是去？”哈利从德拉科身后探出头。

“噢，利亚想买一些有纪念意义的礼物。”她瞪着德拉科：“订婚仪式，你知道的。所以我陪她来。”

哈利的脸瞬间垮下去——“噢，这样。我陪德拉科来买魔杖。”

他们走进对角巷，直接在路口分手。金妮和阿斯托利亚钻进一家魔法用品店，而哈利和德拉科直奔奥利凡德魔杖店。

奥利凡德的记忆力出奇地好，他能记住每根从他这里买走的魔杖。所以当德拉科一进店，他便叫出了他的魔杖。当然，现在这根魔杖属于哈利了。“山楂木，十英寸，独角兽毛杖芯。弹性尚可。”奥利凡德将他们迎进来：“要买新魔杖吗？”

德拉科停在柜台前，装魔杖的小匣子堆得像一座座颤巍巍的小山。

“那根魔杖已经不属于我了，我需要一根新魔杖。”

奥利凡德回身抽出几只细长的魔杖匣：“当然，我料到会有这么一天。因此提前准备了几根可能用得上的魔杖。”他看向哈利，目光中有些别的东西，一些让哈利悚然一惊的东西：“独角兽毛是最最忠贞的杖芯，它们极为依赖最初的主人，几乎没有独角兽毛魔杖改换门庭。不得不说，这让我印象深刻。”

他转向德拉科：“来吧，小马尔福先生。试试这根。”他递给德拉科一根魔杖：“山楂木，龙心腱杖芯，十英寸，具有良好的弹性。”

德拉科拿在手里挥了挥，一只玻璃杯突然爆掉。他撇了撇嘴，这根魔杖绝不适合他。

“我还以为您会和老马尔福先生一样适合龙心腱，看来不行。好吧，再试试这根——”他递过来：“山楂木、凤凰羽毛、十又二分之一英寸。”

德拉科依然小心翼翼地挥了挥，这次爆掉的是临街的玻璃窗。他连忙将魔杖放了回去。奥利凡德摇摇头，对德拉科露出一个微笑：“看来山楂木已经不再适合你了，小马尔福先生。我很喜欢山楂木，它们奇异有趣、充满悖论。但不得不说，山楂木与那些处于混乱和矛盾中的巫师女巫更为相配。而你的心，已经非常坚定了。”

他在小山前挑挑拣拣，取出另一只匣子：“榆木、依然是独角兽毛，十二英寸。来试试这根！”

德拉科取过这根魔杖，他的表情变了。魔力顺畅地流泻出来，魔杖与他浑然一体。德拉科将杖尖对准碎掉的玻璃窗，念出一个修复咒语。碎玻璃哗啦啦将自己粘起来，窗户焕然一新。

“很好！就是它了！”奥利凡德高兴地拍手掌：“我就知道，榆木是合适的！虽然只有纯血统能使用榆木是无稽之谈，但它的确偏爱风度翩翩的主人，而且能将咒语施展得精确又优雅。”

德拉科将七个金加隆放在桌上。哈利笑眯眯地凑过来，观赏这根堪称美貌的魔杖。比起曾经的山楂木魔杖，这根榆木魔杖显得更加有光泽，更加深沉，也更加稳重。德拉科用它又修好了玻璃杯，的确精确又优雅。

“请好好珍惜这根魔杖。”奥利凡德转向哈利：“还有您，波特先生。虽然您拥有自己的魔杖，但那根独角兽毛魔杖也值得仔细对待。独角兽毛杖芯总是容易忧愁，真令人伤脑筋，不是吗？可它们的深情和坚贞，又如此可爱……”

德拉科将拳头抵在嘴唇前，轻轻咳了一声：“波特，该走了。”

哈利和奥利凡德告别，跟在德拉科身后离开魔杖店。他望着德拉科的背影，回想着奥利凡德关于独角兽毛杖芯的评论，一道闪电劈过他的脑海——独角兽毛杖芯，忠贞、深情，及其依赖第一位主人。但如果就是第一位主人令他改换门庭呢？

哈利问了出来。

德拉科停下脚步，他们身边是熙熙攘攘的行人。灰蓝色眸子如同夏日黄昏被暴雨洗涤过的天空，映出哈利期待的脸庞。

“那时候啊，我没有想要给你。”德拉科笑了笑，指着左胸口：“但也许魔杖比我自己更懂这颗心。”

从对角巷回到霍格沃茨，格兰芬多们回到塔楼，斯莱特林们回到地窖。一切都该回到正轨。就连罗恩和赫敏，也期待着哈利和金妮能在下周五恢复他们的例行约会。然而对于哈利和金妮而言，一切都已经不对劲儿了。哈利从行李箱里找出那根山楂木魔杖，放在自己的枕头下面。星星高悬，好像全霍格沃茨的人都睡着了，只有他还摩挲着这根魔杖发呆。德拉科就要和格林格拉斯订婚了，但他怎么能和格林格拉斯订婚呢？这根独角兽毛魔杖分明依然臣服于自己的手掌。

金妮也心不在焉。她总是想起阿斯托利亚和她在对角巷冰淇淋店的对话。那时她面前是巧克力船，利亚点了草莓圣代，但她总是从自己的杯子里偷巧克力酱吃。她买了礼物，一对情侣魁地奇护膝。这无疑是属于马尔福的，利亚就是为了马尔福才来学习打魁地奇。但她却说，她不想订婚。

五年级斯莱特林坐在她对面，低垂着头颅，金发落在两颊旁边，遮住那对圆溜溜的酒窝。

“我不想和德拉科订婚，虽然他很好——各方面来讲，都很适合格林格拉斯家族。”阿斯托利亚抬起那双湛蓝的眼睛：“但我不想订婚。韦斯莱小姐，你知道为什么吗？”

金妮口干舌燥，不敢答话。

阿斯托利亚身体前倾，眼睛里似乎有盈盈水光。

“韦斯莱小姐，你真的不知道为什么吗？”

“我……”金妮想说我怕我猜错了啊！

但阿斯托利亚移开目光，咬住了自己的下唇。“下周五，会有人来接我们去马尔福庄园。我不想去。”她轻轻说：“我需要一个留下来的理由。”阿斯托利亚的手指绞着桌布，觑了一眼金妮：“你会来的，对吧？”

她将礼物从手提袋中拿出来，推到金妮面前——一副深蓝色护膝。

此刻，金妮对着这副护膝长吁短叹，拿也不是，放也不是。利亚想要留下来，只要她开口，利亚就会为她留下来。战争刚爆发的时候，金妮没有开口要跟着哈利他们去寻找魂器，即使她真的想去。她妥协了。从此之后，她和哈利之间就永远失去了一种感觉。

金妮想要利亚留下来。

一周如白驹过隙，周五上午完全不见德拉科和阿斯托利亚的人影。金妮在占卜课门口拦住哈利：“我有话对你说！”哈利也揪住她的手臂：“我刚准备去找你，我也有话想告诉你！”

“你知道利亚/德拉科，去哪儿了吗？”两人迫不及待地开口，双双愣在原地：“原来你也——！”

“不，不是说这个时候，我得找到利亚！不然她就被接去马尔福庄园了。记得吗？他们这周末就要订婚了！”

“我记得，所以我才想找到德拉科，今天上午他都没来上课！”

帕金森和扎比尼手挽手路过这对格兰芬多。帕金森回头：“找德拉科？他应该要带着小格林格拉斯回家。你们可以去校长室的壁炉跟前碰碰运气。”

哈利和金妮对视一眼，跑向校长室。他们到达时，却只看到了阿斯托利亚一人。金妮冲上前，给她一个大大的拥抱：“你们还没走。真好，真好！”利亚笑出一对灿烂的酒窝，如果不是挂心德拉科，哈利也会赞一声甜美的。利亚越过金妮的肩头，对哈利笑道：“德拉科逃跑了，他不准备和我去马尔福庄园。也许你可以在格兰芬多塔楼附近见到他？他一定是去找你了！”

哈利转身就走，忽然想起什么，暗骂自己愚蠢！他从口袋里取出活点地图——为什么不用这个来寻找德拉科的踪迹呢？然后他就看到属于德拉科的脚印，徘徊在塔楼下方。哈利只恨手边没有扫帚，好立刻飞到德拉科身边。

当然，他也没有让金发斯莱特林等太久——他这么记仇！哈利从小山坡跑下去，草叶甚至飞到了他的头发上。德拉科听到动静，回过头，阳光披洒一身。

他指间捏着一个亮闪闪的东西，递给飞奔而来的哈利。

——“我的订婚戒指，给你。”

鱼儿不仅主动钻进渔夫的网里，还主动扑进渔夫的怀里，将他压倒在草坪上。德拉科哈哈大笑，连撞到肩胛骨都是快乐的。现在，就像利亚所说，是时候收网了！

至于和利亚订婚的真相？

德拉科永远也不会告诉这个已经套上马尔福订婚戒指的格兰芬多英雄。永远不会。

END


End file.
